Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-9727544-20150531102055
Er hatte es nicht tun wollen. Wirklich nicht. Es gab ein halbes Dutzend anderer Dinge, die er in diesem Moment lieber hätte tun wollen. Es einfach sein zu lassen, zum Beispiel. Oder einfach wegzurennen. Vielleicht in eins dieser Reisebusse steigen und irgendwo hinfahren, wo er faul und entspannt auf der Matte liegen konnte. Wo niemand von ihn schreckliche Dinge verlangen würde. Wo er seine Freunde nicht hätte verraten müssen. Aber er konnte seine Fassade der Entschlossenheit noch nicht fallen lassen. Noch nicht. Nicht bevor er von Milton, den Aufenhaltsort der Person verraten bekommen würde, der ihn erst in dieses Schlammassel gebracht hatte. Also legte Dray das Bier zur Seite, welches er seit ihrer Ankunft sowieso kaum angrührt hatte, und ging nach draußen um Dennis zu töten. Er stieß mit der freien Hand die Scheunentür auf und schleifte den Sack mit seiner Leiche in der anderen. Schiefe Berge aus schmutziger Erde lagen um das Grab herum, das Milton für Dennis geschaufelt hatte. Es war nicht zu breit, aber auch nicht zu klein. Es hatte keine krummen Ecken und wirkte wie von einer Maschine gemacht. Draco fragte sich, ob Milton beim Militär gewesen war. Und wenn ja, ob er dort gelernt hatte wie man solche perfekten Gräber schaufelt. Vielleicht würde er es Draco mal beibringen. Es könnte ihn jedenfalls von Nutzen sein. Wie oft hatte er diese seltsam ovalgeformten Grablöcher gebraben, in denen kaum ein Körper rein passte? Töten konnte er gut, aber Gräber schaufeln? Nicht unbedingt seine Baustelle. Milton blickte hoch als er gerade mit schaufeln fertig war. Schweißperlen rollten seinen Glatzkopf hinunter, aber ansonsten wirkte er völlig ruhig. Draco gab ihn die Hand und zog ihm vom Grab heraus. Dann warf er den Leichensack rein. Draco hatte kein Problem damit, jemanden das Leben zu nehmen. Er scheute nicht mal davor ein unschuldiges Leben zu beenden. Er war ein Killer. Wenn er schlief, wurde er nicht von den Gesichtern seiner Opfer gejagt. So was wäre schlecht für's Geschäft. Und wenn irgendwann der Tag kommen würde, an dem er Reue oder Zweifel verspürte, wusste er, dass er seinen Job nicht richtig machte. Er realisierte erst, dass dieser Tag nun gekommen war, als er mit geweiteten Augen sagte: "Was hab ich getan?" Milton ließ Salz auf Dennis hinunterrieseln bevor er ihn in Brand steckte. "Was meinst du?", fragte er völlig gelassen, das einzelne Auge auf die brennende Leiche seines Mündels gerichtet. Draco Stimme zitterte. "Das ist nicht richtig..." "Ach, das meinst du? Ja, das war schon echt... Heftig. Keine Angst Kiddo, du hast dir doch während der Reise nach Amerika die Henochischen Zeichen tätowieren lassen, oder?" Draco nickte langsam. Milton lächelte und kloppfte ihn auf die Schulter. "Na siehst du? Mei wird es nie herausfinden und genauso wenig die anderen", er musterte ihn von oben bis unten. "Alles okay? Du bist so verspannt." "Vielleicht weil ich gerade einen meiner Freunde getötet hab." "Ach was, den Grünschnabel kanntest du erst seit einigen Monaten. Genauso wie Klain. Ist doch keine große Sache." Draco sagte nichts und starrte weiter auf das Feuer, welches Dennis in seinen Fängen hatte. "Hey!", schüttelte Milton ihn aus seiner Trance heraus. "Ich will nicht, dass du dir jetzt ins Hemd machst, hast du mich verstanden? Hast du mich verstanden Draco?" Draco schwieg. "Was willst du wirklich", sagte Milton mit einem Seufzer. "Was?", fragte er und blinzelte verwirrt. "Was willst von deinem Leben?" "Ich... ähm... weiß es nicht. Ich hab noch nie so darüber nach gedacht." "Willst du mir dabei helfen die Gottesmörder zu finden?" "Vielleicht. Sobald wir sie alle aufgesammelt haben, könnte ich sie klauen, während die anderen abgelenkt sind." "Ist es das was du willst?" "Na ja, sie haben doch selbst gesagt, dass er in den Händen der Waywards nicht sicher ist. Wir könnten die Festung wieder aufbauen und die Gottesmörder dort verstecken. Wir könnten mit ihrer Hilfe den Clan wieder aufbauen und--" "Das ist nicht das, was du wirklich willst, Draco." "Redest du vom Ballonmann? Ob ich den Bastard immer noch erledigen will? Die Antwort darauf, solltest du doch schon längst kennen." "Und willst du das immer noch? Mir scheint es so als würden deine Freunde einen negativen Einfluss auf dich einüben. Vor einigen Wochen hättest du alles getan um den Mann zu finden, der dich und deinen Bruder so schwer mishandelt hat und jetzt scheint es dir... gut zu gehen. All der Hass, all deine Mordlust, alles das ist einfach weg. Du hast sogar kurz gezögert bevor du Dennis ermordet hast. Und widersprich mir nicht, wir wissen beide das es stimmt." "Ich verstehe nur immer noch nicht, warum wir ihn überhaupt töten mussten. Ich hab kein Problem damit für sie zu töten, solange sie mir wenigstens einen guten Grund dafür nennen." "Draco, du musst mir in solchen Sachen einfach vertrauen. Wir stehen mit den Rücken zur Wand, verstehst du das nicht? Solange wir uns nicht hundertprozentig aufeinander verlassen können, könnte unser ganzer Plan in die Brüche gehen. Dennis war ein Störfaktor. Er musste aus dem Weg geräumt werden, es war eine Notwendigkeit." "Fallst du meine Loyalität anzweifelst dann--" "Das tue ich nicht. Aber ein Soldat ohne klares Ziel vor Augen, ist eine Gefahr für sich selbst und für jeden anderen in siener Nähe." Etwas vibrierte. Draco zog sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und las die Nachricht, die man ihn geschickt hatte. Es war Melissa. Triff uns in Jasons Hütte :) Gruppenbesprechung "Ich muss los, wenn ich zu lange wegbleib, schöpfen sie verdacht. Was soll ich ihnen sagen, wo Dennis ist?" "Sag ihnen er und ich sind 'ne Weile nach draußen gefahren. Verfolgen Spuren. Wenn ich wieder komme lasse ich mir was einfallen. Mei wird deine Gedanken nicht lesen können, keine Angst." Draco nickte, streifte sich ein sauberes Hemd über und griff nach dem Sixpack das er für sich und die anderen gekauft hatte. "Ach, und Draco? Vergiss nicht, was wir besprochen haben." Draco schaute ihn an, die Augen totenstarr. "Ja, Director Milton." Er lächelte. "Für dich einfach nur Milton, ja? Hab spaß mit deinen Freunden."